grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cocoon of Caprice IV
The Cocoon of Caprice IV is the 4th episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot Asako was about to pick up her chopstick that she dropped, until suddenly, her body became weaker than ever. The next day, in the HQ, JB officially codenamed Yuuji "9029" from Asako, and he had no particular opinion about it. Later that night, Yuuji sniped the enemies on the ship so that his allies can break in. The other day, JB assigned Yuuji to do his guard duty in Colombia. Back in Asako's house, Yuuji told Asako to drink moderately before he left on guard duty. After that, Yuuji is spending time with a little Colombian girl as part of his guard duty, until he got a phone call from JB. JB ordered him to come back to Japan immediately, because Asako collapsed. While the little Colombian girl asked him who is he talking to (in Spanish), Yuuji quickly decided to go back to Japan, thus ending his guard duty. Yuuji heard that what Asako suffered was the cause of a capillary rupture that happened after she was shot from a high-caliber rifle, and her condition got worse for years, even if she went to see the doctor and received periodic treatment. It might have been normal, but she used booster drugs regularly, and her body had grown fragile. When Yuuji arrived at the cabin, JB told him the terrible news: Asako's wakeful periods are getting shorter ever since the other day. Yuuji went inside to see Asako on her bed, as she told him that she is dying. Yuuji then shed tears while telling her to not die on him. She told him that she have said all kinds of proud things, but she had no idea. She also said that she is a soldier, and soldiers die eventually, especially when saving any number of comrades, killing any number of enemies, and making excuses by saying there was no other way, but she is thankful that Yuuji survived because of her. However, while Yuuji is still crying, he told her that it was irresponsible the moment after she saved him, and he trusted her, to try to live for her, and that she was the one thing that gave his life purpose, and he found it unfair. She then told him that he must live for his own sake, and that he can accomplish anything, and stand back up for many times if he fails, a reason why she raised him to become a man. But Yuuji disagreed, he only did it because she was there for him, and he had her to come home to when things got harsh. He is still devastated because he was about to lose what is precious to him once again. He asked her what is there for him in a future without her, and she answered that he must find that for himself. He then told her that she must not give up so easily and never take the easy way out. Asako then told him the difference between the soldiers who died and the other soldiers who survived: The difference is that when soldiers are told that they have tried their best and have done enough, they are allowed to die. But on the other hand, when soldiers are told that they are not finished yet, they cannot die. In other words, Asako got her permission, to die, but Yuuji disagreed even more when Asako probably claimed that God gave her permission. Soon after, Yuuji took a drink as JB told him that Asako is not gonna make it, and there is nothing she can do about it. Yuuji went back to Asako for the last time, and she remembered when he sneaked out of bed in the middle of the night and looked up at the starry sky, although he cannot remember what was on his mind anymore. Before she closed her eyes, her final words are that she asked him if she can sleep now, and Yuuji said yes, telling her sweet dreams. And then, she never woke up again, Asako is dead. The next day, JB took care of Asako's body, leaving poor Yuuji all alone in the cabin. After cremating Asako's body and reducing her to ashes, Yuuji regained some of his spirit, as JB told him that a 9mm bullet Asako never had extracted was mixed in with her remains, and then he smiled. JB remembered when she first met Asako as a young girl in a Catholic school. Asako was the one who called her "JB" when she introduced herself as "Julia Bardera", because she found her blonde name "tacky". Then, Asako beat up the bullies, until the nun stopped that fight. Then at night, Asako told JB that they should switch rooms when there will be another new student, and that is how they became friends back then. But even after a flashback, JB shed tears while asking what part of that was a "short" friendship. Back inside the cabin at night, Yuuji lied down on the floor while asking himself where will he go if he dies, though he did not get his own permission to die. He got up and remembered what Asako once told him: She told him that he is not allowed to die until he saves five people, as his sole remaining reason for surviving. The next day, while Yuuji indeed slept on the floor all night, JB smacked his head to get him up, as she is shocked that he is still alive. Since she could not just watch him staying in Asako's cabin all alone, JB brought Yuuji with her into her condominium, and she told him that it is on loan from Uncle Sam. Since they shared the same sorrow, they could heal the wounds from each other and give each other support if they lived together. During dinner, Yuuji requested a toothbrush with stiff bristles, because the toothbrush that belongs to JB and that he used was too soft. JB forgot what sort of kid Yuuji was, so she ended up buying not one, but two toothbrushes, making a total of three toothbrushes. Later, after they had sex once again, only this time in JB's bed, she asked him if being with her is always going to remind him of Asako, and he told her not to worry about him. Then, JB shed tears and apologized to Yuuji and told him to forget it, as she is the one who is having a hard time dealing with it. The other day, while Yuuji is eating a sandwich, JB stopped coming home because she was busy with her work. Then, on the couch, Yuuji reminds himself about the time when Asako once told him about a trip: Asako said that on a trip, what he found and what he brought back with him are both important, and that he should see it if it is something interesting. She also told him not to worry even if he took the wrong road. Also, she said that when Yuuji is old enough to get a license, they should go on a motorbike trip to Hokkaido, and if he spends a month or so there, she is sure that he will see things differently. But alas, Asako's idea never became reality, and Yuuji felt that he had discovered what he should do. Later, Yuuji told JB that he was about to go on a trip, but he will be back. So Yuuji's motorbike trip began, then he went on a ship, and then on the motorbike again, and he yelled "Asako". During a trip montage, inside the diner, Yuuji text his message by writing "Julia, I love you" and sent it to her, and then she send it back to him and it says "Are you drunk?". But after that, the motorbike ran out of gas and it was towed away. Suddenly, the biker stopped and and asked Yuuji if he can hitchhike, but Yuuji declined, saying to himself that he is a huge idiot who took off with no destination, so the biker left. Later that night, while walking the side of the road, he looked at the starry sky, reminding him about "youth". He then send a text to JB, telling her that he is coming back home, so he went back by an airplane. Afterwards, Yuuji visited Asako's grave, otherwise known as "Kusakabe Family Grave", pouring a can of beer on her gravestone. He told her that he came back without figuring anything out, and that he broke her bike, so JB had to fix it. A spirit image of Asako asked him if it was fun, and coincidentally, he said yes, as he heard Asako's voice. He then told her that he is going to start his "youth" over, by going to an "ordinary school". This is the end of Yuuji's dark and tragic past. Back to the present, Yuuji told JB that for that reason, he requested her help and entered the reserves at CIRS, requested Chizuru's help, and was permitted to enroll at Mihama Academy. Suddenly, Chiara entered and told JB that she finished checking over Yuuji's "S-period" personal record, which Lieutenant Kuwabara left with her, and she would like to get JB's approval. Chiara then noticed Yuuji, and when he told her that he is not in a good mood, she asked him if he can touch her butt, but he utterly refused, unless when they are alone. And then, JB spanked Chiara and ordered her to get back to work. But before that, Chiara wanted to talk to JB about an info leak from Division 1, just between them, as Yuuji left. Back inside the dormitory, after reading Yuuji's entire story, the girls are now worried about him, but Yumiko got over it quickly and told the other girls that the same as always will be fine. Elsewhere, Yuuji got a phone call, and the one who called him was that man from "Information Division 1". He assigned Yuuji on a mission under Spec Nine, and Yuuji's mission is to snipe a terrorist leader known as "Ethan Glow". Yuuji went inside a building and got his sniping gun ready to fire. However, just when he was about to shoot, Yuuji saw a familiar face, bringing back his trauma, especially with that music box. The man was not really "Ethan Glow", it was "Heath Oslo". Yuuji read Heath's lips from far away, and he said "I've returned Yuuji Kazami". And then, Yuuji screamed in fear. After that, the mission was a failure, as that one man called his boss and asked what he should do with Yuuji, alias "9029", but that high-pitched person told him to restrain and retrieve him, and have Yuuji step down from the stage. Back in the dorm again, Yumiko told the others to change the channel, and when Makina changed it, there has been a breaking news: Heath Oslo led the terrorist organization and attacked the embassy, and the man who participated in the attack was none other than "Yuuji Kazami", leaving the girls shocked. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Yuria Harudera *Heath Oslo *Chiara Farrell *Asako Kusakabe(flashback) *John(flashback) Trivia Episodes